A New Ray Of Light
by SoulCarrier
Summary: My very first story ever on this website and hopefully the start to something great with the help of others. R & R is always welcome. This will be a Leona x OC with potential lemon, but probably not for a while. M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**_A New Ray of Light_**

Again I awaken, in between two houses, it's always dark around when I wake up, always a blank empty sky full of nothing but darkness and the moon. Like always I lay on the cold and lifeless concrete before getting up and _living_. Pulling up my hood I walk out, hiding my long black hair underneath the cloak. I'd see no reason to cut it, so I don't. Again, and again I do the same thing, stealing from those who are more _fortunate_ than me. Or at least, that's what I say to myself so I don't feel any remorse from what I do. Usually it's just random people who happened to be in the wrong place and the right time. But I needed more than a few bits here and there I needed a bigger score. So I do what anyone would do here in Runeterra, I go towards the Institute, where every champion there lives in what I'd consider luxury, a bed and a feast every day. Sneaking in is always challenge, but I'm small enough to sneak between the cracks. My target is never the same and usually I don't steal enough for them to notice, my target this time is Leona.

As usual, I steal a horse leaving an IOU at the stable before riding towards the Institute, as always I leave while it's dark. My eyes over the years have developed to be able to function with pinpoint precision _especially_ the darkness. Running on top of houses from roof to roof to get to the houses in the farms is the easy part; the hard part is taking the horse. It started raining again and only one thing comes to my mind "_help me_.". I don't know why the rain upsets me so much, if anything I should be happy as it hides me better at night but I quickly ignore it so it doesn't swallow me whole, I know I have a problem I really do it's just… I have nobody who can help me… at least not anymore…

Running from rooftop to rooftop as swiftly as I can before descending down a makeshift ladder I made that goes right over the city wall and directly into farm territory right on the other side. Running again, I trudge across the fields as fast as I can staying low to the ground as the guards who patrol the outer city scope the dark fields lanterns in hand and others using magic to light their way. Trying my hardest to avoid conflict I manage to do so and end up behind the stables where the horses usually are.

Quickly regaining my composure I loom over the stable looking to make this quick. I take the two makeshift daggers each already nearing the breaking point out of my sheaths made out of rough and dark mud like in shade; leather. I begin my descent slowly, breathing heavily and a bit to loudly… "No matter how many times I do this it never gets easier" I say in a hushed tone." Just before landing on the ground with a soft smack amplified by the rain, holding my knives up I make my way to the horses hoping… no praying that there isn't anyone there. Luckily there wasn't, letting out a small sigh of relief I quickly pick the smallest horse of them all and let him out of his cell like stable before hopping up on him and continuing north to the Institute.


	2. Chapter 2

The Reason Behind It All

*Consider this next part to be all about back story and explaining it all thus the title also I think I will use ** and Italics in between my sentences when it's a flash back or dream, again R R is always welcome and as always it's told first person in terms of perspective *

I always seem to get nightmares when I do this and it's always the same thing. They're nightmares of my past and what the _institute_ did to me, and my dear precious mother and father. But there's no time for that now I must... travel... faster. The last words I let out before passing out on the horse. * _Our house was nice and we lived on top of a rather large hill a small ways away from Bandle City in an even smaller village. However, we did used to live in Ionia, and it was a nice place, however my father did what is considered the worst crime to commit. He was a the council member of Ionia and believed the Ionian teachings were the best there was, however that didn't last long as he had began to question the Ionian ways, but the other council men didn't like that all too much and he was wanted for treason and was threatened with death. We had no choice but to leave by boat in secret as our house was getting searched and seized. They said that "The institute doesn't like those who disrespect our teachings."* _I quickly jerk awake at the feeling of the horse licking my face. I quickly let out a small sigh of relief to be awake again, despite the night still being there, I know I must not have been out long, standing up I pet the horse a little bit before riding again. "Well here we go again then."

"I traveled all through the night and barely managed to make it to the fork in the mountains!" I yell to myself before finding a small cave to sleep in. "Let it please not be another nightmare... please." * _There's fire, fire everywhere and all I see are these strange mages with crystal ball in hand spewing fire balls at my house, on the ground and bleeding and my dad already burnt to a crisp, my mother manages to pull me out and carry me outside while the beams from my small barn house crash down leaving my poor father inside to die all over again. My mothers crying as she holds me in her hands saying the same words over and over again. "It's okay, you'll be fine, I'm here for you, it's okay you'll be fine I'm here for you, it's okay, you'll be fine, I'm here for you." Those words were burnt into my brain and have yet to fade I could only make out a few words." Mom, what do you mean, don't cry. Daddy will fix everything again." This isn't the first time this has happened, and I knew that and so did my mom, but she was still crying, but the tears were quickly stopped as a burly man knocked my mother out and kick me down the hill*_

I awake again covered in sweat, it's nighttime again and I'm glad I sleep in the day. Getting up once more I quickly fix myself a meal with the berries I found near the cave, I've done this plenty of times before and it's usually poisonous but I've eaten it so many times I've grown immune to it. Thinking about it now it would take me roughly 5-6 more days to get through to the next clearance past the VooDoo Lands and going around the Shurima desert to reach the Morgron Pass. "This is going to suck isn't it Mr. Horse?" I say as I pet him before beginning my journey once more.

It's been a while but I've finally done it, I thought I masted this route already and yet again I nearly lost my horse to some bandits on the way. As I'm feeding my horse I feel a strange eerie feeling coming from the desert that I'd rather not think about right now. Without turning back, I trudge full speed through the pass eager to get to the institute. The pass had no dangers and I got through as usual without any trouble excluding hiding from the occasional champion that passes, but none of them are who I'm after. I give myself some small encouragement "I must not lose sight of my goal." With even more speed than before I make my way to my goal, The institute.


End file.
